


A Porg in the Hair

by DoubleDoubleToilAndTrouble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post The Last Jedi, The Finn/Poe is slight, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDoubleToilAndTrouble/pseuds/DoubleDoubleToilAndTrouble
Summary: "But what really drew his attention was the Porg sitting on top of Poe’s head."Or rather, in which Leia considers financing the Resistance by selling photos of a Porg sleeping in Poe's hair.





	A Porg in the Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



Although he’s tempted to continue standing by Rose’s side, Finn knows that he should at least walk around for a bit, stretch his legs. The medic who had patched Rose up said that she would be fine. She just needed time to rest and heal. Of course, Rose wouldn’t be in this situation if he’d just followed Poe’s order. Save what you love, Rose had told him. For the longest time he didn’t know what love was in the sterile environment known as the First Order. But now that he was in the Resistance, he had the chance to figure it out.

Finally convincing his legs to move from Rose’s side, Finn allowed himself the chance to fully take in the Millennium Falcon. It was…crowded. To be fair, his previous time on the Falcon there had only been four of them and a droid. The population on the Falcon had gone up exponentially in only a few weeks. And while the clutter level on the ship had also increased, and there seemed to be some weird big-eyed bird infestation, Finn could have sworn that parts of the ship seemed cleaner.

All it took was Finn turning a corner to discover the reason why. One of the Resistance members that he recognized from piloting one of the ski-speeders on Crait had a rag and what he assumed to be a bucket of miscellaneous cleaning supplies. The man paused in vigorously scrubbing the wall with the rag when he noticed Finn.

“I have a habit of cleaning when stressed,” he said sheepishly. “Not to mention that his ship is absolutely filthy and looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in years. Found the cleaning supplies under a seat.”

“It probably hasn’t,” Finn replied recalling the first time that he had laid eyes on the Millennium Falcon. The memory of Rey calling it garbage brought a small smile to his face. “Apparently it sat unused on Jakku for years.”

“Well that explains it, Jakku is a heap of trash.” Finn was starting to like this Rebel. With a nod that he hopped looked casual, Finn continued his walk. 

After wandering past several others and nearly stepping on one of the weird bird things, which Finn thought he remembered someone calling them Porgs, he eventually made it to the cockpit. What he first noticed was that Chewbacca was piloting and that General Organa and Rey were sitting in the back seats, heads close and conversing quietly. When Rey noticed him a smile quickly appeared on her face and she waved him over. 

Finn kneeled between the two so that his head was approximately level with theirs. It was then that he noticed that Poe was sitting in the co-pilot seat. Well, sitting wasn’t how he would describe it. Poe’s position on the seat was more a mixture of a slump and a curl and somehow Poe had managed to slump enough that his head was fully supported by the seat. It was position that would only be comfortable to a man who had been running on fumes for so long that once he had the chance to sit he had fallen into a deep sleep. And it had been apparent to everyone that Poe was running on fumes and that weariness had sunk deep into his bones as they had organized themselves on the ship. 

But what really drew his attention was the Porg sitting on top of Poe’s head. Sitting didn’t truly describe the Porg either, it seemed to be nesting in Poe’s hair. And while Finn couldn’t be entirely sure, it seemed that the Porg with its eerily big eyes closed was pleased with its resting spot. 

“I already took a few photos,” the General said softly, glancing at Poe with what Finn would describe a fond look. Considering his own upbringing, or lack of, he couldn’t be certain, but that was look that he would image a parent giving their child. 

“How long has that thing been in his hair?” Finn asked.

“A few hours, I think,” Rey replied. “The porg decided to make Poe’s hair its new home when none of us were looking.”

The General leaned toward Finn with a mischievous grin. “Tell me Finn, do you think that we could make some money selling photos of Poe and his new friend?”

“Yeah, I think we could.” Finn couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Honestly, the Porg sleeping on Poe’s head was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He was going to have to get a copy of one of those photos for himself.

Then Poe began to stir. 

It was clear that awareness was coming slowly to Poe. A few twitches and sleepy murmurs were followed by slow movements as he began to unwind himself from his odd sleeping position. However, those movements were enough to stir the Porg as well, which let out a rather obnoxious shrill-like squawk and must have dug its talons into Poe’s hair or scalp considering Poe’s reaction.

“Ow!” Poe immediately straightened in his seat, now fully awake and confused. He swatted at the Porg. “What in the name off…Argh! Let go!”

The rest of Poe’s pleas for help were lost to the laughter of the others in the cockpit. The wholly undignified manner of Poe’s reaction was just too much. Finn could have sworn that he even saw a few tears of mirth escape Rey’s eyes as she giggled. And a few other rebels were beginning to stand in the entryway, likely driven by curiously to what the commotion was about. Finally, felling pity for the poor pilot, Finn got up and maneuvered over to Poe, digging his fingers into Poe’s curls as he attempted to help detach the screaming porg from Poe’s head. Save what you love, Rose had told him. In that moment Finn felt truly happy to be alive and grateful to Rose. And Rose was right, he would try to save what he loved. Hopefully he’d be able to extract the Porg from Poe’s head before it pulled out half his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is the first time I've written a fanfic in over 5 years. Let's hope that my creative writing skills haven't gotten too rusty.


End file.
